Winnie Clark
Name: Winsome 'Winnie' Clark Gender: Female Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary Hobbies and Interests: Writing, Reading, Romance novels Appearance: At 4'10 and just over 100lbs, Winsome is best described as 'petite'. Her shoulder length red hair is typically pinned back with butterfly clips, showcasing her face, which, with its high cheekbones, small nose, and 'cupid's bow' lips is considered quite attractive among the males of the school. Her eyes are clear blue and she considers them her best feature, occasionally sprucing them up with mascara and eyeshadow in order to show them off. She's very slim, with A-cup breasts and no muscle to speak of. Her typical clothing consists of flared jeans or long skirts and blouses, with the occasional T-Shirt. She always dresses conservatively, however, and is strictly forbidden to wear anything without sleeves or any form of clothing that shows above the knee. Both ears are pierced although earrings are generally not worn, and at all times she wears a small gold crucifix on a chain. In school she will always wear flat shoes or sneakers, but outside will occasionally wear kitten heels in an attempt to look slightly taller. Biography: At seventeen Winsome's mother, Chelsea Clark, had not intended to get pregnant. After a wild night of passion with her then-boyfriend, however, she found herself unquestionably with child, and nine months later Winsome Clark passed into the world. With the boyfriend long since moved on and her future to think about, the young woman chose to allow her parents custody of Winnie and move to New Zealand to continue her studies in psychology. Winsome grew up a relatively normal child. Her adoptive parents, whom she referred to by their first names (Tom and Anna) were kind and loving, lavishing attention on the girl while always being careful not to spoil her. Winsome's only real quirk was an almost crippling shyness that she had to work hard to overcome, and which never entirely left her. Always timid, she was teased often in grade school for her occasionally hysterical reactions to things such as insects or blood. Embarrassed, she would withdraw from the group and find solace in books and literature, to the point where by the time she was ten she was reading far beyond her age level. Her grandparents actively encouraged this, and discouraged her from trying out for the small sports teams in her elementary school. They saw her mother's outgoing and active social life as having led directly to her pregnancy, and were determined not to make the same mistake with Winnie. The only friends permitted to come to her house were female, and sleepovers were strictly forbidden. Clothing was simple and conservative, television-watching closely monitored. They occasionally argued over this, with Winnie wanting more freedom in her life, but as time went on she grew to understand their concern and even to enjoy her more controlled life. Her grades were good because she always had time for homework, her small circle of friends were loyal and for the most part free of any drama, and although considered an 'odd girl out' at school due to her method of dressing and dislike of social events such as dances or movie nights, she was comfortable in her own skin. She entered Bayview Secondary with high marks in English and a burning desire to be an author, only to discover that the large secondary school was much different then the small middle school she had gone to previously. Withdrawing deep into herself for the first couple of weeks, she eventually began to come out of her shell thanks to a couple of good friends who'd made the transition with her. Suddenly, there was so much more to school with sports teams, clubs and groups, parties, dances, and boys. Raised with the strict expectations to not even think about going out with a boy until she was an adult, let alone dating one, she was shocked to discover that no one seemed to care. Public displays of affection by the older students, while technically against the rules, were common, and Winnie slowly realized that her life had been incredibly sheltered up until that point. By the time she reached grade twelve, she was used to it, although still as quiet as ever. Despite the urgings of friends, she has never gone out alone with a boy, never been to a party, never been to a dance. Although she sometimes wishes that she could do these things, the thought of deceiving her grandparents has never crossed her mind - she cares for them too much, and understands why they've tried to keep her sheltered. She harbors secret crushes on several of the boys in her class, however, and can often be found writing romantic short stories which are kept in her locker so as to never be discovered by her family. Still shy and quiet, she maintains one or two good friendships and finds large groups anxiety-provoking. She's taken to rebelling in small ways, however - she keeps makeup at school, and occasionally goes to events that happen inside school hours such as pep rallies and student pride days. She's also become a voracious reader of romance novels, again never bringing them home but devouring them whenever possible and often fantasizing about being swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor. Advantages: Winnie's never made enemies at school, preferring to avoid conflict whenever possible, and her quiet and optimistic demeanor might help her convince some students to let her live. Disadvantages: She's not at all athletic, having almost no stamina, and is easily frightened. Her shyness means that she hasn't made many friends, and her small stature means she would have incredible difficulty holding her own in hand-to-hand combat - if she even managed to fight back. Designated Number: Female Student no. 024 --- Designated Weapon: Hook Sword Conclusion: So...let me see if I get this straight, we have a 4'10 girl with a 3'0 sword....do we need to say anything more? The above biography is as written by faceinabook. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Faceinabook '''Kills: None Killed By: Remained in a danger zone Collected Weapons: Hook Sword (assigned weapon, to Jason Clarke) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Winnie, in chronological order Pre-game: *Seems About Right V4: *Accidental Acrophobia *Day of the Dove *Faraday's Cages *The House of the Rising Sun *-.-- -.-- --.. *Something Left To Save Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Winnie Clark. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Like all of Rose's characters, I loved Winnie. She was excellently characterized and beautifully written. She did, however, have one issue that the others didn't: focus. Winnie joined up with a large group and sort of drifted along with them, often being GMed along and falling into the background. This means that the middle of Winnie's story is odd because it's not really about her. She's barely even active. I was sad to see her go on one hand, but on the other she finally took over her own narrative again, and the scene was definitely worth it. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students